Amanda Bynes
Amanda Laura Bynes (born April 3, 1986) is an American actress, singer, and fashion designer. Bynes appeared in several successful television series, such as All That and The Amanda Show, on Nickelodeon in the mid to late 1990s and early 2000s, and in 2002, she starred in the TV series, What I Like About You. She transitioned to a film career, starring in several films aimed at teenage audiences, including What a Girl Wants (2003), Love Wrecked (2005), She's the Man (2006), Hairspray (2007), Sydney White (2007) and Easy A (2010). History In 1993, Bynes attended a comedy camp, and began professionally acting at the age of seven, appearing in a television advertisement for Buncha Crunch candies.[13] During her childhood, she also appeared on stage in versions of Annie, The Secret Garden, The Music Man, and The Sound of Music.[14] Bynes became a regular cast member of Nickelodeon's Figure It Out and All That. She was a regular cast member on All That for seasons three through six. She also starred in her own sketch comedy show, The Amanda Show (1999–2002). All That She appeared on All That from its third season until the sixth season, from 1996 to 2000. She was the host and star of The Amanda Show from 1999 to 2002. Because of her Nickelodeon roles in the mid-to-late 1990s, she was also a recurring panelist on the game show Figure It Out, which aired during that time, appearing in 52 episodes. She also appeared in a 1998 episode of''Blue's Clues. Later, from 2001-2002, she had a recurring voice role as Taffy on ''Rugrats, who was hired as the babysitter for the main characters. The All That character Dr. Bynes, played by Josh Server, is named after her father, Rick Bynes, who is indeed a dentist. Among her most notable characters on All That were the advice-giving Ashley. On The Amanda Show, she played Melody, Cynthia Worthington, Moody Fallon, Lula Mae, Amber, and Penelope Taynt. She has won 6 Kids' Choice Awards, four for Favorite Television Actress on All That or''The Amanda Show'' but for both shows in 2000, and two for Favorite Movie Actress, first for Big Fat Liar and then for What a Girl Wants. For the latter, it was awarded at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards, which aired on April 3 of that year, her 18th birthday. Awards Bynes won Blimp awards at the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards four years in a row, from 2000 to 2003 for Favorite Television Actress in 2000 for All That, Favorite Television Actress in 2001 to 2003 for The Amanda Show as well as the following year (A Record Tied with Selena Gomez). In 2003 she also received the award for Favorite Movie Actress for Big Fat Liar and won another award in 2004 for Favorite Movie Actress for What a Girl Wants.[45] Bynes also was a part of the Hairspray ensemble win at the 2008 Critics' Choice Awards. Gallery Amanda Byrnes 2003.JPG Amanda Byrnes 2000 1.JPG Atb16.jpg ABDebut.png ABCoins.png Category:Cast members